


autumn leaves (jump in with me)

by orphan_account



Series: aroacewritingplace - Parkner Halloween Week [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, parkner halloween week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 17:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For Parkner Halloween Week Day Four: Leaf piles, Sweaters, “You just gotta do it.”It's the perfect autumn afternoon.





	autumn leaves (jump in with me)

**Author's Note:**

> this... might be it for parkner halloween week for me, sorry fellas. ya boi is big busy this time of year. i love y'all though!! we'll see <3

Peter’s right hand threaded through Harley’s left one, their fingers intertwining together as they walked underneath the multicolored trees. A vibrant mixture of oranges, yellows, reds, and purples burst in Peter’s vision, and he squeezed Harley’s hand, looking over at the man who was the love of his life.

His other hand briefly touched his jacket pocket, where a small black box sat nestled in the gloves he always kept in that coat. He only had to brush against the velvet covering to be almost overcome with a wave of euphoria, the future opening up to him in a thousand different, wonderful ways.

“What’re you smiling about?” Harley nudged him with his shoulder, lips twitching upward as he turned his head to look at Peter.

“You. I love you,” Peter said easily. Harley’s cheeks became spotty with pink blush, and he stopped, taking his hand out of his coat pocket to cup Peter’s jaw, pulling him into a soft kiss that tasted of the apple cider. Peter’s free hand slid around Harley’s waist, fingers curling in his dark green sweater and pulling him closer. 

“Love you too, honey,” Harley hummed, lips moving from Peter’s own to press a soft kiss against his cheek.

Five years and Harley still managed to make him feel as giddy as he did when they were teens and just figuring it all out. Five years of laughing, kissing, building, growing. 

He took a steady breath, even more certain of his decision now.

“Harley-”

The blond's head shot up, eyes bright and wide, looking past his shoulder. “Holy shit,” he said, cutting off Peter’s words.

“What, what is it?” Peter instantly looked behind him, alert for any tingle of his spider-sense, any scrap of danger, but felt nothing.

“A leaf pile,” Harley whispered breathlessly, a wide smile growing on his face. “C’mon, it’s been years since I’ve last jumped in one of these!”

“I don’t know if they’re as great as you remember,” Peter said, briefly cringing as he remembered the time his web fluid had run out over Central Park, and he had thought landing in a leaf pile would be enough to break his fall.

It was not.

“Come  _ on _ , darlin’,” Harley pleaded. “You’re not falling into it from a hundred feet this time! It’s gonna be fun. You just gotta do it!”

Peter could have stood his ground and Harley wouldn’t have budged him, but he let himself be pulled along by Harley’s hands, laughter bubbling from his mouth. 

Harley gripped his hand tightly, looking at him and smiling. Peter wanted to kiss him again, but then they were jumping into the scraped together collection of fading leaves.

Peter’s back hit solid earth, knocking the breath out of him. A wheezing laugh from Harley let him know he had experienced the exact same thing.

“Okay so, maybe…” Harley chuckled. “Maybe it’s not the same as it was when I was seven.”

Peter snorted. “Yeah, it really isn’t, huh?”

He sat up, leaves sticking to his jacket and palms. Leaves had fanned out around them, leaving them sitting on ragged grass. He turned toward Harley, who was scooting closer toward him, and put his hand into his jacket pocket. It was perfect, the leaves all around them, laughing, bright...

He could only feel the gloves.

“Shit,” Peter muttered, trying to feel around on the ground as inconspicuously as possible for the small black box.

“What is it?” Harley asked, noticing the displeased look on his face immediately.

“I, uh, I dropped something. Fell out of my pocket.” He stood up, wondering if it had fallen underneath him. 

“Was it your phone? Wallet?” Harley stood up too, searching for a glossy surface of a phone while Peter searched for something much different.

Harley leaned down, scooping something off the ground, a black cube that Peter only recognized at the last second. “Oh, shoot, looks like someone dropped… shit, is this a ring box?”

His fingers worked at the opening, and Peter panicked, reaching forward and yanking the box from Harley’s fingers.

The look Harley gave him was half annoyed, half intrigued. “Sweetheart, what are you-”

Peter blinked, swallowed, and turned the box, opening it as he got down on one knee. Leaves crunched underneath his legs, and a gust of wind kicked up as he began to speak, swirling the colorful leaves up around them both.

“Harley, will you marry me?”

“Peter, you can’t just propose with a random ring you found on the ground.” Harley’s voice was strained, almost like he was trying to hold himself back. 

“This isn’t a random ring,” Peter said, gently pulling it out of its case. “Look, inside. It’s engraved.”

Harley's mouth dropped. “I-, that’s-” A shaky smile was growing on Harley’s face, glistening tears gathering in his eyes.

“That’s the anniversary of the day you moved to New York, and the day you completely changed my life.” Peter set the box on the ground, reaching out and taking Harley’s left hand. “And now I want to change yours, forever.”

“You already have,” Harley said fondly, tears spilling freely down his cheeks as he held Peter's gaze.

“Will you marry me, Harley Keener?” Peter asked breathlessly, unable to tear his eyes away from the man he loved so dearly. 

“Of course,” Harley whispered, the smile nearly blinding. “Of course I’ll marry you, sweetheart. Never was a doubt in my mind.”

The ring fit perfectly on his finger, the titanium band encrusted with diamonds sparkling in the autumn sunlight. 

Peter stood up, only to be immediately pulled into a tender kiss. He could taste the salt from Harley’s tears but the smile didn’t leave either of their faces as Peter intertwined his hand with Harley’s again, this time his finger bumping against the new metal band that tied them to each other.

He couldn’t wait have a matching ring of his own to wear.

**Author's Note:**

> what's up I'm tenderrrrrr  
comments and kudos if u feel so inclined :)  
tumblr: yeehaw-parkner


End file.
